Stop Running!
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Link is tired of every time he sees Sheik the man runs away! Finally having enough he takes a opportunity when there at Lake Hylia to stop the running. YAOI! Sheik is a boy and a separate person from Zelda! Don't like then don't read!


Inu: -rubs back of her head- This one-shot is a test to see if I can write Link x Sheik. Really I am so nerves about posting this it's not even funny. I have never written anything but Yu-Gi-Oh so I hope I did good.

Warning! YAOI! Y.A.O.I! Sheik in my opinion is A BOY! And not Zelda! Don't like then PLEASE do not read.

* * *

_Stop Running!_

Link swung the master sword and took out another monster as he made his way toward the ice cavern. He had already awakened two of the sages and every time he went to a new place he would see the red eyed beauty, Sheik. Sheik was there after his seven year awakening and now he was there every time he went to find a new sage. The more he saw the man the more he realized that his heart would beat faster in the man's presence, he would feel his stomach flutter, It was a odd feeling and when he mentioned it to Navi, Navi said something he never would have thought. She called it…

Love.

Love and apparently not the same type of love he felt for the Kokiri's. For the Kokiri's he felt brotherly love and for Sheik, he felt something much deeper. The problem with Sheik however was the man never let him near him! Every time he got close Sheik would use a Deku Nut to warp away. And every time he did Link felt a little stab in his heart.

He sighed as he finally reached the center of the ice cavern after many battles, and saw a giant chest in the center of an open room. He slowly walked over to it and put his hands on the chest as he pried it open. He leaned into it and grabbed the pair of boots that were there. He pulled out of the chest and looked them over as Navi fluttered around him.

"Link! It's the iron boots! Now you can enter the water temple!"

Link nodded at Navi just as he heard the gentle pat of boots. He turned to the sound and his eyes widened slightly at Sheik. He tucked the boots away as he took a few steps toward the young man, being careful not to frighten him.

He watched Sheik stand and gaze into his gentle blue eyes with his dark red. "We meet again, Hero..."

Link swallowed thickly at the sound of his name from those lips. "Sheik, do you know what happened here?"

Sheik nodded and Link blinked as he thought he saw a look of sympathy pass through those orbs. "... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time..." His eyes widened as Sheik gestured to the area around them. "This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet..."

Links eyes widened and he backed up as he looked below him only to feel his heart stop. He snapped his head back up as he remembered something Sheik said. "One exception?"

Sheik nodded and Link once again thought he saw more sympathy pass though the shadow warriors eyes but it was gone before he was able to look deeper to see it. "I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple..."

Link shivered lightly at the reminder of princess before nodding in understanding. He then gestured to the ice below them. "What is this ice?"

Link's brows furrowed as he was sure he saw Sheik's poster stiffen and then he took out the Lyre. "This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

Link nodded and reached into his tunic as he pulled out the Ocarina. He looked back to Sheik to show he was ready. Sheik took a few steps forward as he started another one of his speeches.

" "Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

Link didn't have much time to think on Sheik's words before the man placed his bandaged fingers on the Lyre and started to pluck at the strings. The gentle sound flooded around the room as Link imagined how to play it on his Ocarina, with Sheik. A smiled filled his face at that thought and all to soon the song came to an end.

This time Link put the Ocarina to his lips as Sheik started the song again. Together the duet filled the room and Link felt his eyes flutter shut. It was times like this, when he was playing with Sheik that he felt complete. The song seemed to center right in his heart.

The song came to a end and Link's eyes opened slowly and bore into those of Sheik's. He knew the man was going to try and make his escape and fear started to run through his veins.

"Hero… I'll see you again."

Link's eyes widened and he tried to take a few steps toward Sheik but the man took two back and smacked a Deku Nut down.

Link groaned when he was able to see again and noticed Sheik had managed to escape again. He really hated those stupid Nut's. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Navi and smiled lightly. "I'm alright Navi, thank you."

"I am sure Sheik will come around eventually Link."

Link sighed and nodded, hoping the same thing himself.

-Stop Running!-

Link had finally defeated the water temple and managed to save Ruto who happened to be one of the sages. After talking to her she sent him back to lake Hylia. As he slowly floated down onto the Triforce circle he noticed Sheik. He felt his heart beat pick up once again and as soon as his feet hit the ground he took off toward him. He stopped a few feet behind him and smiled. "Sheik… Ruto wanted to thank you, for saving her."

"She did, did she?" Link thought he could hear a smile in the man's tone and it made his own smiled widen slightly. "Hero, together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

Link nodded and took a few steps forward so he was a bit in front of Sheik. It was then he could sense Sheik moving away and he spun on his heal and latched his gloved hand around Sheik's wrist. He looked deeply into those scarlet eyes that held a bit of fear in them. "Sheik, please stop running from me."

Sheik's eyes widened even more and Link watched the man try to struggle out of his grip. "Hero…"

"Link." Link corrected and the Shadow warrior froze.

"…Link…. Let me go." He could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice when he said his name and it made Link want to sigh.

"No. I won't Sheik."

It was then Link pulled Sheik close and wrapped a arm around the man's waist. "Why do you keep running from me? Why do you keep your face covered?"

He watched the Sheikah look away and it made Link wish he could see what emotions were on the man's face. His eyes told nervousness and slight fear.

"As a Sheikah it is forbidden to show emotion and our faces. Now Link… Let me go."

Link once again shook his head and backed the two of them up till the Sheikah's back was against a tree. "I don't care about the rules." With that he raised a hand and gripped the cowl that covered his face and yanked it down.

Stunning.

That was the one thing that popped into Link's head. Sheik was stunning and it made him hate the Sheikah rules even more. He watched a cute blush dust over that face and the Sheikah look away and try to hide his face from Link's piercing gaze.

Link's smile fell slightly at that and Link raised a hand and gripped Sheik's chin and turned his face to look at him. "Sheik, don't be so shy, you are gorgeous."

He smiled again as Sheik's eyes widened and before the man could object… Link leaned forward and claimed those soft perfect lips in a kiss.

Link watched Sheik for a bit and when he didn't feel the kiss returned he was about to break it. He went to pull away bit a two arms wrapped around his neck and there was pressure on his lips. Sheik returned the kiss! Nothing ever felt so perfect then this moment and Link felt his heart beat increase to the point where it would burst out of his chest.

His eyes fluttered shut and both his arms went to wrap around Sheik's waist and pulled the man flat against him. He ran his tongue along the shadow warriors bottom lip and once he gained entrance he thrusted his tongue into the man's mouth and started to explore.

A soft moan escaped both of their mouths when their tongues started to rub against each others. After some time they broke the kiss and Link laid his forehead against Sheik's, panting lightly. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed down into gentle scarlet.

"Sheik… I love you."

He watched scarlet eyes widen beyond possibility and the blush that was already dancing on his face darken even more. "I-I love you to, Link."

Link smiled brightly and hugged Sheik to him as he tucked his face in the crook of the man's neck. Sheik smiled and moved his arms to wrap around Link's waist and return the hug, his eyes closing as he laid his head on the Hero's shoulder.


End file.
